UN REGALO PARA ÓSCAR
by Rosalie17
Summary: ONE SHOT "UN REGALO PARA ÓSCAR" La mañana anterior al 25 de diciembre, en las barracas del regimiento B…. - André!... André! – Alain buscaba a su compañero, hacía ya un día entero que no se había cruzado con él, lo cual era muy raro. Además, estaba preocupado, la visión del ojiverde, empeoraba cada vez más, lo que lo ponía en un peligro constante e inminente. - Lasalle! – - Si,


ONE SHOT

"UN REGALO PARA ÓSCAR"

La mañana anterior al 25 de diciembre, en las barracas del regimiento B….

\- André!... André! – Alain buscaba a su compañero, hacía ya un día entero que no se había cruzado con él, lo cual era muy raro. Además, estaba preocupado, la visión del ojiverde, empeoraba cada vez más, lo que lo ponía en un peligro constante e inminente.

\- Lasalle! –

\- Si, jefe Soisson –

\- Has visto a André – Ingresó a la barraca, apresuradamente.

\- No Alain, desde ayer… Es más, ahora que recuerdo, la última vez que lo vi, salió rápido hacia París.

\- ¿París?, pero ese estúpido no aprende! ¿No tuvo suficiente cuando casi lo linchan, a él y a la comandante?

\- Tal vez, fue a conseguir algo para ella.

\- ¿Algo? ¿Cómo qué?

\- ¿No lo recuerdas? – Dresselle, dio unos pasos hacia la salida del dormitorio – Mañana es el cumpleaños de la comandante –

\- Es cierto… Bueno continúe con su ronda soldado –

\- ¡Si, jefe Soisson!

Pensativo, Alain se dirigió a la oficina de Óscar. Desde el incidente de Saint Antoine, había notado un cambio en la mirada de la rubia hacia su amigo, inclusive el tono de su voz se dulcificaba casi imperceptiblemente cuando hablaba con él. - ¿André, se habrá dado cuenta? - se preguntó – Por supuesto que sí, es quien más la conoce –

La oficina de Óscar, estaba cerrada, Soisson tocó despacio, era necesario, informar de la ausencia de André.

\- Adelante. –

\- Buenos días comandante –

\- Buenos días, Alain. ¿Todos están en sus puestos? –

\- Todos menos uno Óscar. André no ha sido visto desde ayer. –

\- ¿Qué? –

\- Así es, lo vieron marcharse a París

\- Tiene un permiso que caducó ayer en la noche, debería estar ya de regreso – Se cruzó de brazos y caminó alrededor del escritorio. - ¡No esperaremos!, Alain reúne a unos cuantos hombres, iremos a buscarlo. – Un brillo especial, apareció en la mirada de la rubia, Alain entendió, un sentimiento dormido, había despertado en ella…

\- Óscar, debo decirle algo de él. Es muy necesario…

\- Por supuesto, primero lo encontraremos, es nuestra prioridad-

\- Si, comandante-

Óscar, Alain, Dresselle, Francoise y Jean Cignet, salieron hacia París, en busca del ojiverde. A pedido de Alain, se dirigieron a la taberna donde solían ir los soldados en sus momentos libres, quizás alguna lo vio, ya que servían comida aparte de vino barato.

Al llegar, una de las meseras se les acercó, su cabello castaño llegaba hasta la cintura, coqueta, se aproximó sonriendo.

\- Buenos días caballeros ¿les busco una mesa?

\- Merci, mademosielle. Pero no hemos venido a consumir, estamos buscando a un soldado de nuestra compañía. – Óscar le contestó cortésmente.

\- Déjeme pensar…. Si, ayer en la noche, llegó un joven alto, de cabello negro, comió y bebió, estaba con un paquete, era muy guapo. - ¿toda su compañía es así? – La mesera sonrió mirando a Alain y los demás rieron, cuando este se sonrojó complacido.

\- ¿Sabe que ocurrió después de eso? - La rubia preguntó con la seriedad que la caracteriza.

\- Recuerdo que montó su caballo y se retiró, no muy tarde. Espere.. si, alguien pidió ayuda, habían robado a una mujer, la hija del panadero a una calle de aquí, vino su hermano pequeño, nadie los quiso auxiliar, hasta que se encontró con su amigo, el acudió en su ayuda. -

\- Merci, por la información. – Óscar le dio una moneda de oro.

La joven tabernera contenta, cogió el obsequio y muy alegre se alejó a continuar con su trabajo.

Sin perder más tiempo, los soldados marcharon hacia la panadería. Para su suerte, el caballo de André estaba atado a un lado de la entrada.

Ingresaron sorprendidos y aliviados, Soisson fue el encargado de entrevistar al panadero, que lo conocía de varias borracheras, ya que hambriento, iba a comprar pan para él y su familia.

\- Monseiur Gautier, buscamos a un compañero nuestro, sabemos que su hijo menor, lo ubicó en la taberna a una cuadra de aquí, y que ayudó de un asalto a su hija. El caballo amarrado al lado de la entrada, le pertenece a la compañía B de ejército francés. ¿Dónde se encuentra el jinete?

\- Si jefe Soisson, ese joven ayudó a mi hija, lamentablemente perdió su paquete durante la pelea, fue herido en su muslo, perdió bastante sangre, pero logró matar a los tres delincuentes. Los vecinos se llevaron los cuerpos de esos maleantes. Ahora está arriba, mi hija lo está atendiendo. –

\- Permítanos subir, monseiur – Óscar, preocupada se adelantó hacia el mostrador de la tienda. – Dresselle, Jean, traigan a un doctor de inmediato. –

\- ¡Si, comandante! – ambos soldados se retiraron rápidamente.

Alain, Óscar, Francoise y el panadero subieron al piso superior.

Entraron a una habitación pequeña pero limpia, en una esquina había una cama en la que André dormía profundamente, al costado, estaba sentada la hija del panadero, Martine, una muchacha muy bella.

\- ¡André! ¡André! – Óscar se abalanzó hacia él

\- No despierta desde la madrugada, señor. Perdió mucha sangre- habló Martine

\- ¿Estuvo despierto, entonces? – Alain se acercó preocupado

\- Si, pero por momentos, luego volvía a dormirse, diría que se desmayaba. -

\- André…. – Óscar suspiró a punto de desesperarse –Esperemos al doctor. ¿y su herida?

Armand se acercó y levanto las sábanas que cubrían al soldado, todos quedaron en silencio, cuando al retirar las cubiertas, se reveló un muy bien formado cuerpo totalmente desnudo….

\- ¿quién vendó el muslo? – preguntó Francoise mientras inspeccionaba el vendaje.

\- Fui yo, para poder vendarlo, mi padre y yo tuvimos que retirarle el uniforme que estaba empapado de sangre. - Martine se sonrojó al relatar estos sucesos, había cierto temblor en su voz, no podía evitarlo, pero mientras hablaba no había dejado de mirar al ojiverde.

Óscar estaba absorta ante semejante escena, había visto muchas veces el torso desnudo de André, pero esta vez, una electricidad potente recorría su cuerpo de arriba abajo, ese cuerpo desnudo, recostado sobre la cama, invitaba a devorarlo parte por parte, despacio e insaciablemente. Sintió una humedad imparable entre sus piernas, mientras que su corazón latía apasionadamente, ni siquiera había parpadeado, desde que las sábanas habían descubierto esa piel masculina y delirante.

\- ¡Comandante! – Alaín repitió por tercera vez – Llegó el doctor. -

\- Bien, por favor que pase – Óscar miró al panadero para pedirle permiso, a lo cual, el hombre asintió.

El médico inspeccionó meticulosamente la herida de André, finalmente dictó preocupado.

\- Por la profundidad de la herida, no debió de sangrar tanto. ¿Quién lo atendió?

\- Fui yo doctor – Respondió nerviosa Martine –

\- ¿El paciente tuvo otra actividad durante la noche, Mademoseille? –

\- Pues.. – Martine se sonrojó y agachó la mirada, los soldados se miraron y sonrieron pícaros, al parecer la joven había sido "muy agradecida".

A la que no le pareció, para nada gracioso, fue a Óscar. Una punzada de celos paralizó por un breve instante su corazón, su André, había sido de otra. Respiró hondo para no llorar, ni salir corriendo. Recogiendo todas sus fuerzas preguntó al médico

\- ¿Doctor, podemos trasladarlo a la mansión Jarjayes? -

\- Si, comandante, con cuidado por favor. –

\- Por supuesto-

\- Jean, consigue una carroza.-

\- Si, jefe Soisson.

Al llegar a la mansión, Óscar mandó a llamar al doctor Lassone, los soldados del regimiento comieron y bebieron hasta el hartazgo y luego junto a Alain, regresaron a las barracas.

El doctor ordenó descanso para André, Nany y Óscar lo arroparon bien, ambas quedaron velando el sueño del soldado, hasta que el cansancio venció a Nany. La rubia le ordenó irse a descansar, mientras que ella continuaría esperando a que André despertara.

A pesar de todos los esfuerzos, la rubia no podía quitarse de la mente aquellas palabras … "el paciente tuvo otra actividad…" , esa frase retumbaba en su cabeza, mientras recordaba la imagen del cuerpo desnudo del ojiverde y la joven avergonzada.. – Estuvieron juntos… estuvieron juntos… - Un par de lágrimas amargas, rodaron por su hermoso rostro, otra mujer había probado a su André, otra mujer había estado debajo de él, disfrutando de sus caricias.. y eso la sofocó..

Salió corriendo de la habitación hacia la cocina, sacó una botella de vino y bebió sentada al lado del lecho donde su amigo de toda la vida dormía profundamente. En cada sorbo, se imaginaba a ellos entrelazados entre las sábanas, sonriendo y abrazándose. No pudo más y cerró los ojos con fuerza, ni siquiera sintió el golpe de la caída, cuando totalmente ebria, su cuerpo se ladeó hacia un costado cayendo y quedándose dormida, en medio del llanto y la angustia, hasta el día siguiente.

\- ¡Óscar! ¡Óscar! ¡despierta!

La rubia abrió los ojos y se levantó pesadamente, poco a poco reconoció el verde más hermoso, mirándola con asombro. Ahí, sentado en la cama, André, sonreía preocupado…

\- ¡Buenos días Óscar! ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! –

\- Buenos días, André. Gracias. – Torpemente la militar se acercó a la cama. - Ahora me puedes decir ¿Qué diablos sucedió? – Acomodó una silla y se sentó. A pesar de sus palabras toscas, un tono de profunda ternura se dejó sentir al final de la frase. No pudo evitarlo.

\- Tuve que pelear con tres delincuentes, habían atacado a una joven. La hija del panadero, Martine. Mi pantalón estaba lleno de sangre, de ahí no recuerdo bien, sólo una habitación, a Martine, voces… -

\- Te encontramos en la habitación de ella, vendado y… desnudo.- Un punzada en el estómago enmudeció a Óscar.

\- No sé, que decir…. Imagino que tuvieron que hacerlo porque la ropa estaba llena de sangre. –

\- Si… el doctor, dijo que perdiste mucha… sobre todo por cierta "actividad" que realizaste después … - La comandante se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana, si no se movía, se ahogaría en llanto.

\- ¿Actividad? - André fingió no darse cuenta de la situación. – Óscar, no recuerdo. –

Ella volteó y lo miró incrédula..

\- Está bien, si sentí que me tocaban pero sólo eso.. ¡Óscar!-

La rubia no pudo oír más, salió corriendo hacia los establos, no podía soportarlo, no ahora que lo amaba más que así misma, sintió ganas de matar, de desaparecer, de morir de celos. Su André hizo el amor con otra… cayó en medio de la paja, llorando de impotencia y cólera, para descargarse, empezó a dar de puñetazos hacia la yerba seca…. Después de un buen tiempo, más tranquila, se levantó y caminó hacia la salida. Cuando abrió la puerta se topó con una figura muy familiar…

\- No puedes estar aquí, el doctor indicó descanso..-

\- Lo sé, Nany me lo dijo cuando bajaba las escaleras-

\- Regresa entonces… -

\- No, Óscar, no hasta que hablemos. –

\- ¿De qué? –

\- Entra primero-

\- ¿Qué? –

\- ¡Entra! – Suavemente, la empujó hacia adentro, ya frente a ella, la miró a los ojos y cogiéndola de los brazos, le dijo – No hice el amor con nadie, Óscar. Me tocaron, si. Pero no pude haber hecho algo, estaba muy débil, y el sangrado debe haber sido porque, en mis momentos de lucidez, intentaba ponerme de pie. –

\- Eres libre de hacer lo que te plazca, André. No tienes que explicarme. – Retrocedió, si seguía a la misma distancia, lo besaría…

\- ¡Si tengo, Óscar!… Soy uno contigo, mi corazón late al ritmo del tuyo, vivo para protegerte.. ¿aún no lo asumes? – Su mirada verde, la atravesó

\- E..en.. entonces… ¿aún.., aún me amas? A pesar de que … yo… -

\- En ningún momento dejé de amarte, ni lo haré hasta más allá de la muerte – se acercó

Dos lágrimas intensas, cargadas de arrepentimiento, alivio y sobretodo amor, cayeron por las hermosas mejillas.. – ¡Me ama! ¡me ama!.. Gracias Dios… - se regocijó en sus pensamientos

\- ¡André! ¡yo también te amo! ¡te amo! – Se arrojó a sus brazos

\- Lo sé Óscar, quería escucharlo de ti. – Siempre te amaré –

\- ¡André! –

Ambos lloraron y se abrazaron, se miraron a los ojos, y como dos imanes juntaron sus labios, besándose apasionadamente. Una humedad los despertó de su ensueño… Óscar bajó la mirada y se asustó, el pantalón de André tenía una mancha de sangre.

\- Vamos a tu habitación para que descanses.. voy a pedirle a Nany que te suban un baño caliente. – Yo también haré lo mismo –

\- Mmm no quiero que te alejes de mí, ni un centímetro. – La abrazó con más fuerza.

\- Debo de ir al cuartel, pero cenaré contigo, te lo prometo. – Besó sus labios otra vez.

Lentamente y con mucho cuidado llegaron a la habitación de André donde él se recostó.

Óscar pasó el día feliz en las barracas, inclusive, cedió varios permisos, todos estaban confundidos, excepto Alain. El entendió todo, y contento por su amigo, le sugirió a Óscar, que se fuera antes del anochecer.

Al llegar, la rubia encontró al doctor Lassone en la habitación del ojiverde, gracias a Dios, ya no sangraba desde la tarde. Eso la reconfortó. Después de la cena, tomó un baño caliente, mientras recordaba la piel desnuda de su compañero de juegos, una dulce ansiedad hasta ahora desconocida, invadió su cuerpo, lo quería suyo… de nadie más…

Se secó rápidamente y se vistió, su cabello aún estaba húmedo pero con otra toalla pudo secarlo más.. Resuelta y nerviosa se dirigió a la habitación de él.

Tocó despacio, abrió la puerta cuando escuchó la voz del ojiverde. Se acercó lentamente hacia la alcoba, la bañera aún estaba con el agua y las vendas a un costado en una silla, colocadas cuidadosamente.

André se estaba colocando la camisa, volteó al sentirla detrás de él. Ella se acercó hipnotizada por aquella figura masculina. El ojiverde caminó hacia la rubia, y la besó tiernamente, la miró a los ojos perdido en ese azul profundo. – Te amo, Óscar – Suavemente la acomodó sobre el lecho, la comandante tembló de nervios, pero no quería parar, deseaba sentirlo dentro suyo, ser cubierta por ese cuerpo delicioso, que le quitaba el sueño. El soldado la besó nuevamente recostándose sobre ella, Óscar en un impulso, le quitó la camisa con rapidez, palpando con sus dedos, los hombros musculosos, la espalda amplia y poderosa; mientras que, André besaba su cuello y con habilidad desabrochó la camisa, poniendo al descubierto los senos blancos como la nieve, impacientes de su boca.

No esperó más, atrapó uno de los pechos con sus labios, con su lengua lamía una y otra vez el pezón, mientras que su mano se ocupa del otro pecho, hizo lo mismo con el que le faltaba, junto ambos, moviendo su rostro de un lado a otro para lamerlos los dos a la vez…

La rubia, gemía sin parar, su femeneidad estaba húmeda e impaciente, cogió el cabello azabache de su compañero, con ambas manos para que continuara con esa caricia exquisita. En tanto que el ojiverde, hacía un camino de besos hasta su vientre. De pronto, se incorporó para quitarle las botas, poco a poco, desabrochó el pantalón y suavemente lo retiró descubriendo unas largas y suaves piernas.

\- André, te amo… - logró decir en medio de esa emoción desbordante

\- Siempre te he amado, Óscar, siempre te amaré.. –

La desnudez de su cuerpo, le quitó toda conciencia, nuevamente besó sus pechos, los succionó lamiendo sus pezones. Ella gimió más fuerte.. André no pudo más y bajó hasta su vientre, la comandante instintivamente separó sus piernas, mostrando su flor palpitante. El ojiverde abrió la vulva con sus manos y lamió una y otra vez, cogió los muslos de la rubia y los separó aún más sin dejar estimular su punto más sensible con su lengua.

Los gemidos ahora más agudos de Óscar, llenaron la habitación, André sintió que el clítoris palpitaba imparable, una corriente que nacía desde el vientre se apoderó del cuerpo de Óscar, mientras que su néctar, salía por primera vez.. Todo su cuerpo vibraba mientras que sus ojos se desorbitaban por el placer.. gritó una y otra vez, temblando del gozo. El ojiverde no aguantó más, su miembro palpitaba humedecido, se levantó y con cuidado la penetró, en medio del orgasmo femenino.

La comandante sintió dolor, pero, el placer era mucho mayor que ello, las paredes de su intimidad abrazaron aquel pedazo enorme de carne. André respiró hondo para no desesperarse, mirando a Óscar perdida en el placer, embistió despacio hasta que sintió que el cuerpo de ella se había acostumbrado a la ocupación de su miembro. Su empuje fue, más rápido y fuerte, el gemía palabras de amor para ella, la rubia había rodeado su cintura con sus piernas.

Con sus manos, el soldado levantó y separó más aún las piernas femeninas, y aumentando el ritmo de sus movimientos se derramó dentro de ella, caliente, fervoroso. Óscar vibró al sentir la esencia de su antiguo compañero de juegos.

Ambos gritaron el nombre del otro y poco a poco el miembro palpitante se descargó completamente, saliendo dentro ella.

André la abrazó diciéndole cuánto la amaba, ella, lloró por él, al fin era suyo, y así sería de ahora en adelante.


End file.
